


AI Dungeon Bloopers: Batman Edition

by PR1D3 (tipsydandy)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsydandy/pseuds/PR1D3
Summary: trashy pwp
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 5





	AI Dungeon Bloopers: Batman Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as honest self-indulgent ai-generated slash. But then the bot killed the mood and I couldn't stop laughing.  
> Can't help but feel as though the bot is sentient and intentionally baited my gay ass.
> 
> The only text I've input are the bolded lines starting with ">". Otherwise, it's all the bot.

You're Bruce Wayne, you wake up in your mansion and get ready for the day. After a quick breakfast with your butler, you set off to oversee the day's business.

** > You go to business meeting.  **

You arrive at the company headquarters and head to the large boardroom. The butler, Ivo, greets you as you enter, "Good day, Mr. Wayne. The board is already here.

** > You attend the company meeting.  **

You take a seat at the table, which is already occupied by the directors of the company. Harvey, a rotund man with a thin mustache that overlaps his upper lip, greets you.

** > You say "Hey, Harvey!"  **

"Hello, Mr. Wayne! How are you today?" 

"I'm fine, thanks," you say. 

Harvey sits down and takes a sip of his coffee.

** > You do business.  **

"Harvey, how did last night's business go?

** > You listen.  **

"Well, we're doing well. We made a small profit last night." 

"Great! Are we done yet?" you ask. 

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. That's all the business we have."

** > You leave meeting.  **

You head back to your car and drive home. 

There's no sign of the usual Gotham vigilantes lurking about outside, so you head inside. You find the housekeeper, who heads down to get you some coffee.

** > You call Riddler on phone.  **

You dial the number to the encrypted phone in your study. 

"Riddler," a voice answers.

** > You say "We need to talk."  **

"Of course," the Riddler says. 

A few minutes later, you're on the line. 

"So, what's this about, Wayne?" he asks. 

"I need some help.

** > You say "You're good at puzzles, right?"  **

"I am," the Riddler says. 

"I need you to help me solve one." 

"What's the topic?" 

"It's a riddle." 

"I love riddles."

** > You say "Come meet me at my mansion."  **

"I don't know if I-" 

"Just come to the mansion. I'll let you in." 

"Okay," "Perfect," you say. 

"See you soon." 

"I hope so."

** > You get Alfred to make sure he makes enough coffee for yourself and Riddler.  **

The butler, Alfred, heads into the kitchen and gets to work. He puts the kettle on to boil and then begins pulling out ingredients for coffee. After a few minutes, he hands you your coffee.

** > You say "Thank you, Alfred."  **

"You're welcome, Mr. Wayne," Alfred says. 

You take a sip of your coffee. The hot beverage feels good as it slides down your throat.

** > You wait for Riddler.  **

You sit in your study, drinking your tea. After a few minutes, you put down your cup and lean back in your chair. A few moments later, the door opens, and the Riddler steps inside.

** > You say "Riddler! Welcome. Have some coffee."  **

"Thanks," the Riddler says, as he heads towards you. 

Alfred steps forward to let him in, and the Riddler nods at him. He looks around, taking note of your mansion.

** > You say "It gets lonely around here."  **

"I can imagine," the Riddler says. 

"I like your home."

** > You say "You can stay, if you'd like."  **

"I appreciate the offer, but I have somewhere to be," the Riddler says. 

The Riddler heads over to your desk and takes a seat.

** > You give Riddler coffee.  **

You head over to your desk and put down your cup of coffee. Then, you walk over to the Riddler and hand him the cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," he says, taking the cup from you.

** > You give Riddler a riddle.  **

The Riddler smiles. 

"I'll be sure to solve it as quickly as I can, Mr. Wayne," he says. 

He takes a sip of his coffee. 

"I have a question for you."

** > You say "What is it?"  **

The Riddler smiles. 

"Have you ever wondered why you can never find the clues in your own home?" he asks.

** > You smirk.  **

"I have," you say. 

"Clues are all around us, Mr. Wayne," the Riddler says. 

"You just have to look hard enough." The Riddler leans forward.

** > You lean forward.  **

"What's the answer to the riddle, Mr. Wayne?" he asks. 

"The Riddler," you reply. 

"Well done," the Riddler says. 

"Thank you for your time."

** > You flirt.  " **

Do you want another answer?" 

The Riddler smiles. "Sure," he says. 

You take a deep breath and exhale.

** > You gently press your lips to Riddler's mouth.  **

The Riddler's lips are warm and soft. You feel a sense of euphoria wash over you as your lips part on their own. Your arms move forward to embrace him.

** > You lift Riddler, and carry him to the bedroom.  **

You slowly walk forward, carrying the Riddler in your arms. You reach the bedroom, laying him on the bed. You take off your clothes, and then hop onto the bed.

** > You undress Riddler.  **

You slowly peel off Riddler's clothing, revealing his pale, soft skin.

** > You lovingly tease Riddler.  **

You gently kiss around Riddler's body, slowly making your way down to his member. 

"Oh, God," Riddler breathes.

** > You wink.  **

You slowly lick around the head of Riddler's member. 

"Ahh!" he shouts, as you open your mouth and slide him in.

** > You playfully slap Riddler's scrotum.  **

Riddler lets out a pleasurable yelp, as you continue to blow him. 

"Oh, God, Catwoman," Riddler says.

** > You stop and look up at Riddler in confusion.  **

"What's your name?" Riddler asks. 

"Catwoman," you reply. 

"What does Catwoman want?" he asks. 

"She wants you to shoot your load."


End file.
